


freaks from the internet

by jaerie



Series: freaks from the internet [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Exes to Lovers, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Omega Harry, Past Relationship(s), Self-Lubrication, Smut, i dont know what else, lets just start with that, thats literally what this whole thing is, this is literally just all kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry sells his breast milk to freaks on the internet.  Louis turns out to be one of those freaks.  He also happens to be Harry's ex.





	freaks from the internet

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to you know who for you know what. this may be a little too much. i wrote this in the middle of the night. enjoy.

* * *

 

 

Harry always felt a little strange using Craigslist each time he made a post for the freaks of the internet.  It felt sleazy, and honestly, he supposed it was. But it easily made him some extra cash and Harry had his eyes set on a new Gucci handbag.  So really, he considered it a win.

Plus, he’d learned how to be safe about it.  Public places, fake names, few details.

He grabbed the little bottle of breast milk from his passenger seat and made sure the polaroids were tucked into the envelope.  He always included those in the deal so he didn’t feel quite so bad charging hundreds for something his body continually produced.  With those included, he felt he was giving them the whole wank package with visuals. At least that’s what he assumed they were buying his milk for.  He’d never really asked and wasn’t sure he wanted to think about alternatives.

He made his way into the Starbucks and found an open table in the corner of the room against the front windows.  It probably looked strange to set the little container of breast milk on the table, but Harry didn’t give his phone number out and it would be the only way for the buyer to identify him.  

A little early, as usual, Harry busied himself reading some news articles as he sat hunched over his phone.  The world was crazy and it made this little blackmarket deal seem insignificant. Which it was. He wasn’t doing anything illegal.  

“Um, hi.”  

The chair creaked and a shadow fell as someone sat down in the chair across from him.  

“Hey, are you—”

Harry looked up and everything came to a grinding halt.  It had been years since he’d seen the alpha across from him and in the middle of selling his breast milk to some kinky bastard from the internet was the worst time for this little reunion to happen.  It wasn’t how he imagined they’d bump into each other again.

It was Louis.  The one that got away, as they like to say.  They’d dated on and off through college, but they just never managed to get their shit together.  What were the odds that they’d run into each other like this?

Harry felt put on the spot as he nervously glanced around and then back to Louis whose face had almost completely drained of colour.  The look of wide eyed shock made Harry wonder why he’d even come over to say hi in the first place. If seeing Harry again was that stressful for him, why had he even come over to Harry’s table—

Oh.  

He looked down at the little bottle of milk and then back up to Louis face.  

Louis was the freak from the internet.  

“So.  This what you’re into?” Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted in his seat.  

“Uh– I–” Louis seemed broken.  Harry had never seen him so quiet the entire time they’d known each other.  Maybe he had changed in the years since they’d last seen each other.

“Hey, it’s cool.  No judgement.”

Honestly, Harry had absolutely no right to judge.  For one, he was the one actually selling his breast milk on the internet.  And two, there was a reason Harry still had milk to sell in the first place.  He liked it. He liked the feeling of being full. He liked the suction of the breast pump pulling at his nipples.  He even liked the aching tug on the muscles of his back that developed from their weigh.

He was in no position to judge at all.  

“I never knew this was something that you were in to.”  

A smirk tugged on the corner of Harry’s mouth as the shock started to dissipate.  What a strange way to reconnect with an ex-boyfriend. It was actually amusing.

“I didn’t know either.  It’s a… a recent discovery.”  Louis reached back and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably and looked anywhere but Harry’s face.  

“You want to come back to mine and catch up?  It’s not very far down the street.”

That seemed to settle Louis a little more and he nodded.  It might have been the final assurance Louis needed that Harry wasn’t actually judging or shaming him for his kink.  

Harry never invited anyone he sold to back to his house.  He never even let them know his real name and had no interest in forming any kind of relationship with them.  It was strictly a cash transaction he never thought about again.

But this was _Louis_.  Even with the gap in their friendship, Harry thought he would still trust Louis with his life.  They had been so close.

Louis took a seat on one of the stools pulled up to the kitchen island and Harry stood across from him leaning back against the counter.  

“So where’s your kid?” Louis asked.  He wasn’t even hiding the fact that he was looking over every visible inch of Harry’s apartment.  Harry was glad he kept it clean.

“My what?”

“You know, you’re baby.”  

Louis gestured towards him awkwardly.  

 _Oh._  

“Ohhhh, no.  I don’t have a baby.  I was a surrogate for a friend.  They wanted breast milk for the baby so we made an arrangement and here we are.”  

Harry shrugged.  It all seemed normal to him but he supposed it wasn’t that way for Louis to hear it.  Being an unmated surrogate was still a big deal in some parts of the world. For Harry, it had been an easy decision.  He had the parts and loved seeing his friends happy.

“So you’re taking it from the baby to sell to pervs?”

“You’re a perv?” Harry raised a brow and smirked when Louis blushed.  “I’m kidding. But no, she’s been off it for at least a year.”

“And so this is your business now, then?”

“Just every once in a while when I want some extra cash.  I, um, found that I really like how it feels and didn’t want to stop.  It’s really for my own personal pleasure but if I can help someone in the process then it’s a win win.  I donate to the mother’s milk bank now. I don’t know if I ever want to stop if I’m being honest.”

Harry felt completely comfortable in his choices.  He liked the feeling that he was doing something good while at the same time made him feel great.  It didn’t matter that he was hard while the pumps did their thing. It didn’t affect the product.

“So what about you?  What are you going to do with that?” He gestured to the little container he’d placed on the counter when they’d come in.  

“You’re still going to give it to me?” Louis asked in surprise as he looked down at the yellow lidded bottle.  

“I don’t have a reason not to,” Harry shrugged, “This one’s on the house.  So what do you want it for?”

“I honestly don’t really know, I guess.  See what it tastes like maybe?”

“Put it in a baby bottle and pretend?”  Harry had seen all the reddit threads and porn videos.  He wasn’t naive about what the men buying might be doing with it.  

Louis’ cheeks had been at least a shade of pink during the whole conversation but they bloomed into a rosey red.  Harry tried to hold back a laugh. He couldn’t help it. This whole situation was so bizarre but neither of them was innocent.  

“I could give you a visual to go with it if you want,” Harry shrugged and began to unbutton his shirt.  

“I know this is kind of weird.  You don’t have to do that.”

Louis shifted in his seat uncomfortably but his eyes didn’t leave Harry’s fingers as they worked each button through the hole.  

“You’ve already seen me naked hundreds of times.  It’s really not a big deal.”

“Not like this though.”  

Louis chewed on his lips while Harry got to the last button and let his shirt fall open.  There were a few visible signs left from his pregnancy yet they never made Harry feel self-conscious.  He was proud of what he’d been able to give his friends. It may not have been the tight, muscular body Louis had known when they’d dated, but Harry was comfortable.  He was still fit. The stretch marks were faint and the small pouch below his belly button never bothered him much. It was just skin. He wanted his own kids at some point and he knew the same would have happened then.  

He shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and reached behind his back to unclasp the soft pink bra he’d taken to wearing for support.  He let it slowly slide down his arms until he was standing there in just his jeans. The hungry, focused look in Louis’ eyes would have made Harry laugh if he wasn’t feeling so warm and excited under the attention.  His cunt clenched in response and his cock started to fill. No one had ever looked at him so intensely.

He slid his hands over his torso and then up to cup his full breasts, thumbs sliding gently over his hard nipples.  It was nearing the time he usually settled in to pump over lunch so his milk easily gathered and gave his thumb a wet slide.  

Louis let out a strangled noise.   

“Want a sample?”

It wasn’t how Harry had seen his day going.  It wasn’t how he’d planned his back alley deal to go, but the thought of Louis’ soft lips around his nipple made him whimper.  There had only been a few times that his hookups were into experimenting so it was a feeling that was still fairly new to him even after so long.  He wanted to know how Louis’ would feel.

Louis seemed hesitant or nervous to jump into it so Harry started to give him a demonstration.  He hefted the weight of his breasts with his palms before squeezing the handfuls. In an expert motion, he squeezed his fingers while he pulled forward and watched as his milk collected on his nipples and then dripped.  He repeated the same motion and this time, a stream of his milk squirted across the counter with impressive distance. Harry giggled at the surprise on Louis’ face and then how dark his eyes went when he lifted his hand to taste the drops that had landed there.  

“I’m the one offering,” Harry shrugged and continued massaging his full breasts, showing Louis what he could do.  He felt like a milk cow, but that’s what he liked.

“Fuck,” Louis swore to himself and then the legs of the stool scraped loudly across the kitchen floor.  

Harry grinned and opened his stance to welcome Louis in.  He stood there hesitantly until Harry took his hand and led it up to touch.  It was gentle and experimental at first and Harry held his hand there until he was sure Louis had the confidence to continue.  The first brush of Louis’ thumb over his wet nipple made goosebumps rise on his arms and he could tell he was getting wet between his legs.  

Louis’ scent was exactly as he had remembered it, deep and rich and calming.  He inhaled and didn’t hold back his moan.

“You sure?” Louis asked as they made eye contact.  

“Yeah, I like it,” Harry nodded.  His voice was barely above a whisper.  

Time seemed to slow down as Louis began to lean in.  His moist breath kissed Harry’s sensitive skin until he finally felt the sensation he craved.  Louis’ lips were just a big chapped though it didn’t change the plush warm circle that surrounded his nipple.  It was tentative at first and Harry had to grip the counter to not immediately thread his fingers through Louis’ hair.  He didn’t want to scare him away.

There was a gentle flick of the tip of Louis’ tongue and then finally the pull of his first real taste.  Harry couldn’t stop the deep moan that rolled out of him. It felt so good. He was used to the harsh suction of his pumps and the contrast was amazing.

Louis kissed around his ariola and tested small sucks until he finally worked up the courage to fully latch on.  Harry’s knees felt weak and knew he wouldn’t be able to fully enjoy the experience until he didn’t have to concentrate on staying upright.  

“The couch,” Harry suggested breathlessly and tugged gently at Louis’ hair.  His pupils were blown when he pulled back and his lips were puffy and glistened with moisture.  

“Fuck,” Louis swore and dragged the back of his hand across his mouth.  

Harry was so hard and so wet and his restrictive jeans were too much.  He wiggled out of them before he stretched out on the couch and waved Louis over.  He was glad he didn’t have to prompt Louis to remove his tshirt and jeans before he joined Harry on the couch.  Being naked with Louis had never been awkward and he was glad it was no different even after their lives had taken different paths.  

Louis straddled his hips and took a few long moments to fully appreciate the changes in Harry’s body.  Harry was proud but still blushed while Louis took him in. When Louis hovered above him, he took Harry’s opposite nipple into his mouth with no hesitation this time.  Harry didn’t hold back and threaded his fingers into Louis’ hair, holding him in place while he moaned and his hips searched for friction.

He’d never be able to explain why he loved it so much.  Even without someone to suckle on a regular basis, he loved the feeling of being full, the feeling of his milk being pulled through his nipples.  He reached up and massaged his unoccupied breast, pushing his milk out until it covered his chest and little droplets rolled down his stomach.

Louis eagerly licked it up and glanced up when his wandering hands hit the waist of Harry’s booty short undies.  He gave a small nod and Louis easily pulled them off his long legs. He was so wet and aching for more stimulation though he knew he would be able to come from just his nipples if that was all Louis was willing to give.  

Lips returned to suckle and Louis’ hand bypassed Harry’s cock to head right to his core.  The heel of his hand lifted away his balls to give easy access to the source of his slick.  Louis still remembered exactly how Harry liked to be touched and his whole body was on fire.  Louis kept his fingers teasing a circle around his wet hole.

“Louuuu,” he moaned and gripped at his hair again when an extra strong pull of his mouth coincided with fingers plunging into his cunt.  He was so worked up. He wanted everything. “Fuck me. Please.”

Harry was not ashamed to beg.  

Louis didn’t need to be told twice and slipped out of his briefs to settle between Harry’s legs.  They’d always slotted together so perfectly.

His milk was leaking everywhere and it was either extremely erotic or a scene from distasteful porn.  He assumed it to be the first when Louis’ hands slid through the mess and up to squeeze more from his breasts.  Harry would take it all if Louis was willing to indulge him.

“It’s sticky,” Louis commented once his palms were coated.  Harry smirked up at him but didn’t ruin his experience. Harry was well aware of how sticky it could feel. He’d leaked all over himself far too many times to not know how it felt against skin.  

His lips returned and Harry wrapped his long legs around Louis’ hips.  He could already feel the heat of Louis’ alpha cock against him and his hips searched to meet it.  

It was a sweetly familiar stretch as Louis slid into him and he nearly came immediately.  His nerves were on overdrive. Louis was worked up as well and the bulb of his knot was already beginning to swell as he pistoned inside.  

Harry didn’t care how long it lasted since he was so on edge and held Louis tight with his legs when his knot finally began to pop.  He couldn’t remember if he’d ever come so hard in his life and felt limp as he caught his breath.

His mind stayed hazy while Louis continued to suckle and kiss at his breasts long after he’d run dry.  He glanced at the clock to see that at least twenty minutes had passed and couldn’t remember their tie ever lasting so long when they’d dated.  

“Wow, you’re really into this aren’t you?” Harry asked as he lazily played with Louis’ hair.  

“I don’t think I realized how much I was,” Louis responded with a laugh and rested his head in the center of Harry’s chest.  

They stayed that way until Louis’ knot finally deflated and even then they stayed close.  

“Do you think you’d ever be up for doing this again?” Louis asked timidly.  

“I think that could be arranged,” Harry said with a wide smile.

It seemed like fate that such a random thing had led them back to each other.  If it was, Harry wasn’t about to argue with it.


End file.
